


Unsteady

by Rebooot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And Jesse is smitten, Eventual Smut, Hanzo is trying to be a better person, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebooot/pseuds/Rebooot
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has found himself away from the family for the first time in his life. After a mysterious (or not so mysterious) stranger snuck into his room and offered him a better life and redemption, he couldn't help but risk leaving everything behind to start a new life. Soon he meets a strange cowboy who has been friends with his brother for years but clearly wants something more with him.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a story based on an rp my husband and I had going (still have going). I loved the idea for it so much that I felt the need to write it all out.
> 
> I know the timeline can be a little confusing since it isn't necessarily following the normal timeline but I will explain that all at the end.
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta readers, Kitsaria, Trypoph0bia, and Shaniquaisi.
> 
> If you like what you see here and wanna help support me, check out my ko-fi: http://ko-fi.com/reboot

Hanzo stared at his feet as the helicarrier landed. It took him a full minute before he pulled himself from his thoughts and looked to the man who had offered him a better life.

It was hard to believe that less than 24 hours ago he was in Hanamura going through his daily routine of being groomed to be the next head of the Shimada clan. At some point in the middle of the night, the compound had been infiltrated. Instead of seeking out the head of the family, the infiltrator had sought him out. 

Hanzo had woken at the nearly silent sound of heavy combat boots moving across the floor and to his bed. At the time, Hanzo had thought it was an assassin sent to kill him but after a brief scuffle that left him with his chest pressed against the wooden floor and his assailant on his back pinning him down, he learned the truth.

“Stop fighting… I’m not here to kill you.” Said the gruff voice behind him. The man’s breath was hot on his neck and the scent of whatever he had eaten earlier lingered in the air between them.

Hanzo thrashed again, not believing the man. After all, he was the heir to the family. It would make sense for a rival clan to send someone to take him hostage or even kill him. He would be an easy target if they were looking to destroy the family.

“I’ve been sent on behalf of your brother. He said you’d be a great asset to our team if you could be convinced to join us.” The stranger said in a hushed voice and Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh at his words. 

“My brother has been dead for nearly four years.” He said, accent seeming thicker as he was pressed against the floor, chest vibrating with each word.

“He said you’d say that.” He could hear the smile in the man’s voice. “Wanted me to tell you that the sparrow calls for the dragon.”

The phrase was one he hadn’t heard for a long time. Not since they had been children and Genji had been scared and sent the message along with the servants to get Hanzo to come and comfort him during thunderstorms. It hit him hard. Very few people knew that he had once called his brother a sparrow and those few people still remained within Hanamura’s city limits.

There was a small laugh from the man behind him and Hanzo realized his mistake in freezing at his words. “I’m honestly surprised that worked. I told Genji that saying something like that would only succeed in making me sound like an idiot. Guess I was wrong.” Said the man behind, shifting a little.

“Look, I’m gonna move off of you but you gotta promise me you aren’t gonna try to run me through with a knife or something. I just wanna talk.” He waited for Hanzo to nod before slowly moving off of him and sitting just a few feet away. Hanzo moved slowly, finally sitting up and glaring at the man across from him.

“The name’s Gabe, by the way.” The man said, reaching out to shake Hanzo’s hand. The frown remained firmly in place as he rejected his proffered hand and a soft chuckle left Gabe before his hand moved to rest back against his knee. “I work with your brother as a part of Overwatch. I’m sure that someone in your position has heard of us.” He gave a lopsided grin, knowing full well that the Shimada family had been keeping tabs on Overwatch just like they had been keeping tabs on the family.

“I have heard of Overwatch.” Hanzo’s voice was calm and quiet, a reflection of the mask he constantly wore as the scion to the family. “It is impossible not to know of Overwatch. Their reach is almost as far as the Shimada.” The smaller man’s brow arched up as if he was challenging Gabe.

Another soft laugh left Gabe and he gave a nod of his head, looking away. “I suppose you’re right.” He said, looking back up at Hanzo after a moment. “Your brother has been a part of a special ops program for the past two years. We’ve rebuilt his body, repairing the damage you did to him.” Gabe explained, watching the man for any sign of some sort of emotion. It was a bit crazy how well Hanzo did keeping his face emotionless but, Gabe guessed, years of training to be the head of the family had left him with that incredible poker face. “He spent a few years in Nepal before officially signing up with us. It was there he met an Omnic named Zenyatta who helped him find peace. Or well, at least enough peace to forgive you and want you out of the Shimada clutches.” Gabe grinned, thinking of when Genji came to him practically begging for them to try to extract Hanzo. It was clear that Genji was always going to think highly over his brother. “So… You wanna join us~?” 

Hanzo looked away from Gabe, taking it all in for a few moments, still not revealing any of his thoughts. He had spent so long believing that he had honor killed his brother and to find out that he was alive and doing well now was a bit too much for him to comprehend. And then to hear that his brother sought some sort of redemption for him. It was such a Genji thing to wish. Glancing around the room, Hanzo thought of what the consequences would be for leaving. He knew that if he took this man up on his offer that it would mean big changes; Changes he wasn’t sure he was ready to make.

Or was he? He had never had his freedom and here was a man offering him just that. He could leave Hanamura and it would be hours before anyone would know he was gone. He would be free to do as he pleased, act however he wished, be as impulsive as he wanted. He would have what Genji had had; What he had envied bitterly from a distance for years. How could he pass up this offer when he knew he would never get another chance. 

Slowly, Hanzo nodded his head, looking to Gabe. “Take me to my brother.” He said, shifting to stand before moving to his closet and grabbing out a bag he had used for travel. He wouldn’t take much with him, knowing that if he was starting a new life, he wouldn’t want to have too many ties to his past. 

“Great. I’ll let them know we’ll be on our way in just a few moments.” Gabe said, giving Hanzo a little bow of his head before moving off to the side to make a call. Hanzo quickly packed his clothes and Storm bow and before he knew it, they were in the helicarrier heading away from Hanamura.  
Hanzo lost himself in thought during the flight, making promises to himself of what he would do with this opportunity. He was determined to live his life to its fullest now that he was given the chance, promising to take every opportunity given to him. He would not regret a moment of his newfound freedom --- or so he hoped.

“Come on, Shimada. We’re here.” Came the voice of Gabe, stepping out from the cockpit and moving towards the cargo door.

Hanzo watched as the cargo door lowered, slowly exposing the cement buildings that were built into the hillside. The archer shifted, reaching down and grabbing his duffle bag with one hand and the case that held Storm Bow in the other. With one last sigh, Hanzo rolled his shoulders back and prepared to step off the aircraft, knowing that from this point on, nothing would be the same.

He had made himself a promise during the flight here that this was going to change. This opportunity was going to give him a better life than what he had and he was going to make sure that it was different from the life he lead before. Gone were the rules his father and the elders and he had plans to live the life he had always watched Genji lead.

He wouldn’t waste this opportunity.

 

*********************************

 

Jesse was pissed when he was told he had to stay behind on this mission. Extracting his best friend’s brother from that hell-hole cult they called family seemed like something he should be involved in.

But Gabe had given him orders and made sure he knew exactly what the consequences would be if he disobeyed. Let Reyes handle the extraction and don’t bother the elder Shimada once he was here. Should be easy enough.

That is, until he finally sees the man.

Jesse had gone to greet his Commander as soon as he had gotten word that Gabe was back from his mission only to be stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the handsome, young man who had to be the eldest Shimada. All warnings to stay away were suddenly gone and he found himself quickening his pace to catch up to him.

“Howdy, stranger. You must be Hanzo.” He said in a thick Southern accent as soon as he was a step behind Hanzo. The sound of his voice caused the man to jump, turn towards him and glare. “I’m Jesse McCree.” He introduced himself, offering his hand to the man.

Hanzo was more handsome than he imagined. His hair was tied up at the crown of his head, sides shaved close to the scalp. His gorgeous dark eyes held so many mysteries, even as they narrowed at him. Jesse had expected the man to be handsome, after all, he had spent the past year getting to know Hanzo’s younger brother. Even after everything that had happened, Genji was a beautiful man, scars and all. It was only right that his older brother would be just as beautiful.

The gunslinger caught himself staring at Hanzo, realizing just how long it had been since the words had left his mouth. Kinda embarrassing. He cleared his throat and brought his proffered hand up to scratch at his scruff. “Yer brother said ya’d be here soon. Figured I’d come an’ see what the big deal was about you.” 

A grunt left the smaller man before he turned, grip tightening on the bags in his hand before he continued on his way. Jesse’s eyes widened a bit as Hanzo began to walk off, not having actually said anything to him. Genji had warned him that his brother was prickly but he hadn’t been expecting this much. Not when the younger Shimada was so bubbly and outgoing. Hanzo was a few steps away from him before Jesse moved, taking a few long strides to catch up to the man. “You get your room assignments yet? Maybe I can show you where it is at.” He said, grinning as Hanzo’s eyes narrowed but didn’t move off the building before them.

“I do not require your assistance.” Came what had to be the most beautiful pissed off voice Jesse had ever heard. His brow shot up a moment later as he looked from Hanzo to the building the man was heading to. 

“Well… Unless they have you sleeping in an office or board room, you ain’t in that building.” Jesse grinned widely, stopping when the other man did. “Ya know, I’m pretty familiar with this place. I can get ya to your room and all tucked away before you know it.” He offered, hoping the man would accept. He could tell Hanzo was considering it but he also knew the man was a bit too stubborn to actually admit he needed help from a stranger. Jesse waited a few more moments before reaching for the piece of paper in Hanzo’s right hand.

That got a reaction. Hanzo pulled his hand away from Jesse and glared at him. If looks could kill, Jesse would have been dead ten times over. Taking a step back, the gunslinger raised both of his hands in surrender. “I’m not tryin’ tah force you or anything. Just thought ya might wanna get there sooner rather than later.” He said, taking a step back from the young heir. “I know when I’m not needed so I’ll just…” He took a few more steps back from Hanzo before the man growled at him.

“You will show me to my room and then be on your way.” Hanzo said, voice sharp, as if he were restraining from barking orders like he had been raised to do. Jesse couldn’t help but smile down at the smaller man, reaching up and giving his hat a tip towards Hanzo.

“As you wish, sweetheart. You have your assignment papers? Your room should be at the… ah yeah, right there. You’re just a few doors from me!” Jesse couldn’t help but feel excited, knowing this exotic, albeit standoffish, new stranger was going to be so close to him. There was a grunt from the man next to him as he began to lead the way.

“You know, Genji is excited tah see ya.” He said, chancing a glance over at Hanzo, trying to read the man from the corner of his eye. Jesse had always been an avid poker player and had prided himself on his poker face but watching Hanzo, his expression never changing even when his brother was mentioned made him realize just how much he needed to improve his game. He made a mental note not to play poker with the man.

“So I’ve been told.” Said Hanzo simply, not elaborating on what he felt about meeting his brother again after having thought he had killed him years ago.

They turned a corner and Jesse knew he was running out of time with the small man. The door that would separate them was in sight and the gunslinger found himself panicking. Would Hanzo let him talk to him again? Would the man suddenly shun and ignore him after this? After all, Jesse was just helping him find his room. They wouldn’t be working together so unless Hanzo sought him out, there wouldn’t be much contact. He had to move quickly and think of something that could give them more time together.

Jesse paused for a moment; Long enough for Hanzo to notice he had stopped moving and turn to him, brow in a questioning arch.

“Oh uh, I was just wondering if I should have shown you around before taking you here…” Jesse said, suddenly nervous as he scratched at the back of his neck. Hanzo continued to stare at him, unspeaking, and he found it unnerving. “But uh… You probably wouldn’t want tah carry around all yer things…” He rambled. Since when was he not confident? He had never been a stuttering fool around anyone. Not even when he was a hormone fueled teen.

Hanzo continued to stare at him before gesturing towards the hall they had been walking down. “I would like to be shown to my room.” He said, taking any question of if Jesse could finagle a bit more time with him out of the running.

There was a nod of the taller man’s head before that lopsided smile formed again. “Yeah, right this way, darlin’.” He said, moving forward again. Jesse knew that if he was going to get any time in with Hanzo, he would need to be sneakier about it. He knew going to Gabe for advice or even help was out of the question. He had already broken the rules by approaching Hanzo and he knew he would face some sort of punishment for that later. 

The trip to the end of the hall was quick and Jesse found a frown forming on his face as he stopped them outside of Hanzo’s room. “Uh, this is yerr place. Just type in that code and yeah.” He said, offering Hanzo a smile.

The smaller man nodded his head, turning to the keypad and punching in a few numbers before the door slid open and he stepped inside.

“Thank you, McCree-san.” Hanzo said, turning around towards him and giving him a small bow. “I think I will spend the night settling in but a tour of the facilities tomorrow morning would be appreciated.” The smaller man said, voice too formal for what Jesse was used to. Honestly, he was surprised that Hanzo was asking for a tour of the place.

A smile formed on Jesse’s lips and he gave his head an eager nod before pulling off his hat and holding it to his chest as he gave the man a little bow. “It’ll be my pleasure. I’m two doors down if ya need me before then.” He said, straightening himself back up as Hanzo reached out, pressed a button, and the door slid shut between them.

Jesse could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, eager with anticipation for the morning when he would get to spend more time with the mysterious, stony man.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Genji's timeline is a bit different in this story. After the whole incident with Hanzo, Genji is picked up by Overwatch and taken to their HQ. There he is rebuilt into what we see him as in his BlackWatch/Retribution days. Before he officially joins Blackwatch, though, he spends time in Nepal, coming to terms with himself and what his brother did to him. Being grateful to Overwatch, he returned to enlist at which point Gabe snags him for Blackwatch.
> 
> Hopefully that explains that a bit better.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on tumblr to stay up to date on this story and the others I will have going soon!


End file.
